


What I'm Seeing (Is Unbelieveably Funny)

by Kaoupa



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Angels can see everything than can (and can't) happen, timelines that could happen, and ones that have long passed.But if you aren't looking, at times it can be hard to tell the difference.Especially if you're convinced that one timeline is happening right now (when it really isn't).
Kudos: 10





	What I'm Seeing (Is Unbelieveably Funny)

“BWAHAHAHAH!”

Angels, under normal circumstances, didn’t laugh.

Angels also, even though they were _far_ longer-lived than mortals, and even most other immortals, experienced time at more or less the same rate.

“...You have any idea what’s going on?”

So, to most of the residents of heaven who knew him, deceased mortals or fellow angels alike, seeing the Archangel Uriel sitting on the ground, laughing helplessly, was raising a lot of questions.

Especially since he had been doing it for more than ten years at this point.

“No.” Came the reply. “The last I heard, he was gazing into the events surrounding Hell’s declaration of Armageddon… and the next, he’s just laughing!”

There was a brief pause before the first person in the conversation replied. Their tone was noticeably darker. 

“ _What_ could be funny about Armageddon?”

  
  
  


If anyone had been able to look into Uriel’s mind, they would have seen a few flashes of information that they might have been able to connect the dots with, if they had been able to see past the massive haze that was the Archangel's BWAHAHAHAHA.

Three babies being born.

Two switches being made, not one.

One “evil” (not that much) Satanist nun deciding to save time and energy for her sisters, in clear contrast to what was expected of a Satanist.

Human free will, with one minor action, veering everything that Metatron (who was, to put a point on it, too similar to the likes of Beelzebub and Nicodemus for his liking) had said he had planned for the Apocalypse like those plans weren’t even there.

And he was the only person who knew about it. He was the only person who’d been looking at the timeline and noticed the switch.

And -

He took another look into the timeline that they were in now.

_“I’ll call him Dog.”_

Uriel’s hysterical laughter, somehow, intensified.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon of mine that I decided to give life. Dresden Files Uriel knew about Good Omens - but he found out about it a few seconds after the switch, and he was laughing until the Sunday afterwards.


End file.
